Just Another Cinderella Story
by kanata yuu
Summary: Setelah ayah yang disayanginya wafat. Hinata terpaksa tinggal dengan ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tiri yang memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Bagaimanakah nasib Hinata? Akankah Hinata menemukan pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menyelamatkannya dari ibu dan saudara tirinya yang jahat? Well shall we see? R&R please,,,
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just Another Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Sabaku no Gaara & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : T**

**Prolog**

* * *

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang sudah sejak dulu ingin aku katakan kepadamu. Namun meskipun demikian, hingga saat ini aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya juga. Yah, kupikir banyak hal yang mendasari ketidak mampuanku untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu. Salah satunya, aku merasa sangat ketakutan.

Takut apabila aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan mempercayaiku.

Takut apabila aku mengatakannya kau akan merasa malu karena siapa aku.

Takut apabila aku mengatakannya aku akan kehilangan perasaan ini karena reaksimu yang mungkin saja menolakku.

Tetapi yang paling aku takutkan, apabila aku tidak mengatakannya maka aku akan kehilanganmu.

Kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku kembali merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupku yang menyedihkan ini.

**….**

**To be continued**

**A/N** : Hello minna san ~~~ Silahkan baca cerita gaje saya ini ya. Saya tunggu responsnya...

Maaf chap ini pendek. Tapi ini baru permulaan aja kok. Cuma prolog. Nanti akan author jelasin dari sudut pandanng siapa author ambil kata-kata di prolog ini. Mudah-mudahan reader semua suka…

Review pleaseee :)


	2. Chapter 2 Spring : First meeting

**Title : Just Another Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Sabaku no Gaara & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE THIS PAIR THEN DON'T READ**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**Spring : First meeting**

* * *

_**Le Printemps Francais**_

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini ia berada di lapangan dekat Menara Eiffel berdiri kokoh di tegah-tengahnya. Lengkungan yang menyambungkan tiap kaki yang menopangnya membuat menara itu sangat elok dan bagaikan memiliki nyawa tersendiri, terlihat megah di satu sisi tapi menusiawi di sisi lain. Tidak mencakar langit melainkan menyapa langit. Langit Paris yang siang ini cerah tanpa awan setitikpun, menambah keanggunan menara itu yang tampak seperti lukisan dengan latar kanvas berwarna biru.

Selembar foto yang terselip di jari-jari panjang Gaara membawa lamunannya kepada _mère_. Sosok seorang ibu yang berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyenangkan dan membahagiakannya. Tentunya dengan caranya sendiri, mencari uang dengan bekerja siang-malam tanpa melewatkan kesempatan apapun yang ditawarkan kantornya, bahkan bila itu mengharuskan dirinya jauh dari putra satu-satunya.

Gaara harus mengakui darinya Gaara belajar arti kemandirian. Atau _kesendirian_, pikirnya pahit. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dingin. Tanpa ayah dan ibu yang memberinya kasih sayang dan perhatian, tidak heran apabila Gaara tidak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan keluarga.

Sejak kecil Gaara selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa sejak kecil ia berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Apakah yang diperbuatnya yang salah sehingga ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya. Gaara sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian ibunya semenjak ayahnya pergi ketika ia berusia 5 tahun. Selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah, selalu menurut, selalu bisa diandalkan. Tapi bahkan dengan itu pun ibunya tetap tidak memedulikannya. Satu-satunya saat dimana ia berhasil menarik perhatian ibunya hanya saat ia berkelahi dan ditegur oleh guru di sekolahnya. Sejak saat itu Gaara kecil selalu saja berkelahi di sekolah agar sang ibu meluangkan waktu untuknya walaupun hanya untuk memarahinya.

Namun seiring Gaara beranjak dewasa, ia terlalu lelah untuk mencoba menarik perhatian ibunya. Gaara kecil yang dulu sering berkelahi di sekolah menghilang entah kemana digantikan oleh Gaara remaja yang sangat pendiam, dingin, dan anti sosial.

Getaran halus di saku celana Gaara mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sejak tadi terbawa lamunan masa kecil. Dengan segera Gaara mengangkat ponselnya ke telinganya. "Bonjour." sapa Gaara singkat pada sang penelepon. Gaara mendengarkan ucapan sang penelepon selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi. "_Oui, Belle- mère__, _aku akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini." ujarnya datar. Namun, selama sesaat Gaara mematung mendengar perkataan ibunya yang selanjutnya. Dengan pelan dan singkat ia menjawab perkataan ibunya itu. "Oui, _je comprends__._" lalu setelah itu ia mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Gaara tersenyum kecut mengingat pembicaraannya barusan. Setelah sekian lama ibunya tidak pernah memedulikannya, tidak disangka dengan kepergiannya ke Jepang nanti malam ibunya merasa khawatir untuknya dan memintanya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan studinya di Jepang. Gaara rasa pepatah lama yang mengatakkan penyesalan selalu datang diakhir sungguh cocok dengan situasi yang ia dan ibunya alami saat ini. Tapi sayang, Gaara tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Ia ingin ibunya merasakan bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

….

**Jepang, musim semi**

Bagi Hinata, ini merupakan saat paling membahagiakan sepanjang ingatannya sejak ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Selembar surat yang digenggamnya menyatakan bahwa ia lulus tes untuk menerima beasiswa di Konoha International High School, sekolah bertaraf internasional paling bergengsi di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Dengan bergegas Hinata masuk ke rumah dan menyimpan surat itu di laci meja belajarnya. Ia harap ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya tidak akan menghalanginya untuk masuk ke sekolah itu. Sebab hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan Hinata dapat belajar di bangku SMA setelah ibu tirinya memutuskan tidak akan membuang-buang uangnya untuk membiayai biaya sekolah Hinata.

"HINATA !" seruan bernada marah itu menyadarkan Hinata dari pikirannya yang melayang-layang seputar kehidupannya yang suram selama 3 tahun ini. Dengan hati-hati Hinata menutup laci meja belajarnya kemudian melangkah cepat menuju dapur, tempat seruan itu berasal.

Seorang wanita pirang berdada besar berdiri di depan meja makan. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya dan iris mata cokelat madunya menatap tajam pada makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Dengan takut-takut Hinata melangkah mendekati meja makan.

"A-Ada apa, Tsunade-sama ?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan muka memerah. "Kau ini sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memasak makanan yang berlemak. Kau mau aku cepat gemuk ? Dasar anak bodoh. Cepat siapkan makanan yang lain." Dengan geram wanita itu pergi dari ruang makan sambil memaki-maki Hinata yang hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

Hinata memang hanya anak tiri, tapi apakah ia pantas diperlakuan sebagai pembantu seperti ini ? Hinata meneriakkan kata tidak dalam hati kecilnya. Meskipun Hinata sangat menderita dan ingin pergi dari rumah, ia tidak pernah benar-benar berani melakukannya. Rumah ini terlalu berharga baginya, banyak kenangan manis bersama ayahnya yang terukir di sana sehingga ia tidak mampu meninggalkan rumah ini.

Dengan pasrah Hinata kembali memasak makan malam untuk ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya. Hanya hidangan sederhana berupa shasimi, sushi, dan nabe yang tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memasaknya namun rendah kalori.

….

Bulan april merupakan tahun ajaran baru bagi semua pelajar sekolah. Baik Shougakkou (SD), Chugakkou (SMP), Koukou (_SMA_) dan Daigaku (Perguruan Tinggi). Saat kuncup-kuncup pink dan putih bunga sakura muncul, itulah pertanda musim semi sekaligus musim tahun ajaran baru telah tiba, musim yang menjanjikan masa depan cerah dan penuh dengan harapan. Taman dan kebun yang sebelumnya dipenuhi salju, kini tampak menghangat seiring mencairnya salju seperti semangat yang beku kian mencair seiring dimulainya babak baru dalam kehidupan sekolah yang didambakan semua kalangan muda.

Hinata berjalan gugup memasuki gerbang Konoha International Senior High School yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Saking gugupnya perutnya sampai terasa seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Menggelitik dan menegangkan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang berjalan di depannya berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dengan tiba-tiba. Tak pelak, Hinata menabrak punggung tegap yang menjulang di hadapannya dan membuat seluruh buku di dekapannya berhamburan di tanah dan semak-semak dekat tempat kejadian.

Oh bagus sekali Hinata. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan kau sudah ahli membuat kekacauan. Rutuk Hinata dalam hati sambil memerhatikan sebuah tangan besar menyodorkan buku-buku yang terlihat tebal kehadapannya.

Hinata mengangkat mukanya yang merona merah karena malu. Lavender bertemu Hazel. Jantung Hinata seakan hendak melompat dari tempat yang seharusnya. Kemudian kata-kata dingin itu menghantamnya dengan keras. "Pakailah matamu saat berjalan." Begitulah kata-kata pertama yang dilontarkan pemuda tampan berambut merah dan bermata hazel di depannya. Dengan gugup dan malu ia menyambar buku yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu. Berkata maaf sambil membungkuk berulang-ulang kemudian kabur dari sana secepat mungkin.

Kerja bagus Hinata. Sungguh, bagaimana lagi hari ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari ini.

...

To be Continued

**Short note :**

_Le Printemps Francais_ : Musim semi di Perancis

_mère_ : Ibu

_Bonjour_ : Halo

_Oui, Belle- mère_ : Ya, ibu

_je comprends_ : Aku mengerti

**Big thanks to my first chap reviewer :**

NgalorNgidol12

ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer

jeje86

Akeboshi

Jorydane II

demikooo

KarinHyuuga

**A/N : Hoolaa minaaa readers sekalian ~ hehehe**

**makasih atas semua reviewnya yang sangat membangun dan memberi semangat untuk author ya :). Author bersyukur ternyata ada juga yang mau baca fic gaje author ini. Maaf nunggu update lama. But here it is. What do you think? Don't forget review please :))**


End file.
